White roses and Hyuugas
by snake's tavern
Summary: Neji is in love with Hiashi's god daughter but he's taking to long to confess, so Hiashi comes up with aa plan. The next day, a boy arrives with white roses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Neji" a voice called out in a whisper. It was mellifluous and enchanting like something that resembled a fairy tale.

He obediently followed as if in a trance. He was in a dream. The same dream he had been having every night ever since _she_ came here. She made him _want _her. _Need _her. Every day he would see her and thirst for her. Her presence aroused him to the point of torture and the manner in which she was able to effortlessly put on a display of seduction and innocence with every move she made only added to the torment he suffered.

By night he would relieve himself of his painful arousal in his room. Imagining that it was her hands that pleasured him with its silky touch. It was a cycle day she would attract his presence and reel him closer and when the sun sets, she would leave him and let him suffer the torment she unconsciously sited upon him.

He entered a room similar to those that were found in the guest wing of Hyuuga manor. Soft earth tones served as a base for the intricate sakura tree that painted the room's walls. In the middle was a simple white futon with crisp white sheets.

He felt two dainty hands circled around his waist while a small curvacious body press itself behind him. He felt his arousal beginning to stir as satin soft hands begin to roam his bare chest.

"Neji, I want you" she breathed out softly. Her hot breath fanning his pale neck.

*Neji spun her around to face him. He stared deeply into orbs that have been darkened with lust. He hungrily devoured her petal soft lips , earning an eager moan from her. He carried her to the futon and laid her down quickly. He ripped off the nightgown she was clothed in and growled in approval to see she was wearing nothing underneath. He wasted no time thrusting into her, not even bothering with foreplay. He almost came when he heard her screamin pleasure. His mouth latched on to a nipple that he played with his tounge. He enjoyed the eroticness of it and especially when the woman of his dreams entangled her dainty hands in his brown locks and pulled them forcefully. Neji groaned in painful pleasure and smirked when she arched her back to gain more. Her walls were contracting around his cock in a vice grip.*

He was about to come into her when a very unfortunate and soon to be castrated person woke him up. All thougts of demise and destruction faded almost instantly when he heard the painfully sweet voice that disturbed him from his pleasant slumber.

" Wake up, Neji-sama" the girl urged softly.

Neji bustled out of bed and stood up to face the girl who haunted his dreams every night. His eyes roamed her figure involuntarily like he would do every time he saw her. She was dressed in a dark blue yukata that fell a few inches above her knees. It had the beautiful white lilies sewed on the bottom half. Wrapped on her petit waist was a blue obi. Underneath, she modestly wrapped herself in bandages. She had wavy black hair that stopped at her mid face was nothing short of exquisite. She had cheek bones high enough to make her look enchanting. Her pink cupid bow lips which Neji would look at with the fantasy of them wrapping themselves aroud his shaft.

But her most beautiful feature was her eyes. They not only sparkle with joy and flame with fury but they also see what even the byakugan could not can sense the kindness in people and see their talents beyond failures. They have the ability to comfort and understand individuals for they are. Neji sometimes apprehended himself staring falling in those midnight blue orbs for he knew that Kishia saw him not as a bitter person that refuses to believe that fate is not set in stone but as a kind and loyal man who would die for the ones that he loved most.

" Thank you ,Kishia-san" he said " and I insist that you call me Neji"

" Of course, _Neji_" she said experimentally. She was quite privileged to be allowed to call Neji solely by his first name. She heard that he did not permit many people to address him as such.

She turned around to head for breakfast. Before she stepped out of the room she turned to face him. Neji stopped to look at her and arched a brow when he saw her plump lips curve into a smirk.

" and Neji, I insist you call me Kishia" she said before she exited out of the room leaving behind an amused and attracted Hyugga.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was doing his nightly patrols of the Hyuuga mansion. He passed by Neji's room and heard his pleasured groans muffled through the shogi screen.

" Kishia" he heard his nephew groan out in pleasure.

He shook his head. Every night he would hear his nephew dreaming of his beautiful goddaughter. By day he would note the lingering glances he sent towards her.

He was actually anticipating Neji's proclimation of love towards Kishia.

He smirked. His nephew has already wasted three years in attempting to court her. He needed to give Neji a little push and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

review pls. constructive critisism is VERY welcome


	2. Chapter 2

The thirteen members of the main household, Neji and Kishia sat around the long dining table awaiting breakfast to be served. Everything was regularly peaceful and routine. The members of the household and the head would sigh and shake their heads at Neji who was gazing at Kishia who was totally oblivious to the Hyuuga prodogy's affections. Typical.

Hiashi activated his byakugan to see through the walls of the exquisite mansion and pass the twisted iron gates. Outside stood a handsome young man with soft blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. His muscular but slightly lanky build was covered by a long sleeved button-up shirt and brown khaki pants. In his arms, he was cradling a bouquet of white roses that Hiashi had instructed him to bring.

He smirked when his striking guest finally entered the dining room. As planned by Hiashi, his gaze fell onto the the only person who didn't have white blank eyes. That person happened to be Kishia who he also found extremely attractive. Hiashi's smirk widened ( if that was physically possible ) when he saw Neji glaring at his guest at the corner of his eyes.

" Ah, Yusuke. Welcome! " Hiashi greeted enthusiastically.

" Thank you for having me, Lord Hiashi" he said in a surprisingly charming voice that could make any girl swoon.

" Don't mention it. Please take a seat" he offered .

Yusuke nodded politely and took the sole available seat. Which was conveniently next to where Kishia was seated at.

Breakfast arrived and it was nothing less but delicious as expected from the Hyuuga household.

Hiashi left the dining room with a barely perceptible smirk on his face. He was right. Yusuke was _definitely_ the push he needed.

* * *

" Hi there" Yusuke greeted with a breathtaking smile as he slowly approached Kishia with a lovely bouquet of white roses.

" Hello Yusuke-san" Kishia answered softly, tearing away her gaze from the lilies that floated elegantly on the clear surface of the Hyugga clan's miniature pond.

Yusuke took this as an invitation and sat down beside her on the soft green gawked at her features intently and knew he'd been right. Although he only caught glances of her during breakfast he had immediately concluded that she was absolutely, undeniably beautiful.

Suddenly it all made sense. A beautiful girl, white roses, Hiashi inviting him over and the death glares the infamous Hyuuga prodigy was sending to him. Hiashi wanted him to make Neji jealous. Yusuke smirked. How could he refuse. Making a beautiful girl fall for him would be easy. Hiashi promised him he would forgive the debt his family owed him if he would do this. He turned his gaze towards her bashful appearance. Oh, yes. This would definitely be easy.

* * *

Neji felt like murdering somebody ( particularly their blond-haired guest). How dare he look at Kishia as if he owned her! Kishia was his and no one elses!

He would teach Yusuke a lesson. One way or another. He would soon learn that no one touches what is his.

* * *

Review pls. I'm just a starting writer and i really need to improve.


End file.
